mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tier
Tiers are a way of categorizing various items in Mining Simulator. There are currently 6 different types of tiers in the game. They are Common, Unique, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Mythical. All hats, skins, pets, accessories, trails, eggs, and crates have a chosen tier. Common has the lowest stats and they are easy to obtain, while Mythical has the best stats and are extremely rare. Obtaining Items can be obtained by opening crates, eggs, or by trading. However, some limited time items, such as those from the Halloween Event or the Christmas Event, can only be obtained through trading. 'Crates' Crates are also determined by their tier level. The rarer the crate is, the higher the chance to get a rare item. Higher tier crates also cost more. Crates have an extra tier called Omega, costing more than Epic but lower than Legendary. Legendary and Mythical crates can only be obtained with Robux, Rebirth Tokens in the Rebirth Shop, redeeming codes, or by trading. 'Eggs' Eggs are different from Crates becomes you need to mine a certain amount of blocks before your pet hatches. *For Common Eggs this is 500 Blocks. *Unique Egg: 5,000 Blocks *Rare Egg: 20,000 Blocks *Epic Egg: 50,000 Blocks *Omega Egg: 100,000 Blocks *Legendary Egg: 1,000 Blocks *Mythical Egg: 1,000 Blocks Note that Legendary and Mythical eggs hatch way faster than Omega eggs. 'Trading' You can only trade up to 50,000 epic items, 100 legendary, or 10 mythical items each time. This prevents trading infinite items by using exploits or a duplication glitch. It is usually best to trade something for the same tier. For example, if you want a legendary hat crate, you should trade them blaze (legendary skin). If you don't have the same tier, try trading them multiple of a lower tier like Pink Sparkle Time, a legendary hat, for about 50 epic hat crates because there is a 2% chance of getting a legendary back. Crates Project:Tables/Crates:Hat|Hat Project:Tables/Crates:Skin|Skin Project:Tables/Crates:Accessory|Accessory Project:Tables/Crates:Trail|Trail Project:Tables/Crates:Halloween|Halloween Project:Tables/Hide|Hide||true Trivia *All common crates (Hat, Skin, Trail, and Accessory) have the same tan color, while all other crates vary in color depending on the type of the crate. Gallery Common crate.png|Common Crate|link=Crates Common hat crate.png|Common Hat Crate|link=Crates Common Accessory Crate.png|Common Accessory Crate|link=Crates Common Trail Crate.png|Common Trail Crate|link=Crates Common Egg.png|Common Egg|link=Eggs Unique crate.png|Unique Crate|link=Crates Unique hat crate.png|Unique Hat Crate|link=Crates Unique Accessory Crate.png|Unique Accessory Crate|link=Crates Unique Egg.png|Unique Egg|link=Eggs Rare crate.png|Rare Crate|link=Crates Rare hat crate.png|Rare Hat Crate|link=Crates Rare Trail Crate.png|Rare Trail Crate|link=Crates Rare Egg.png|Rare Egg|link=Eggs Epic crate.png|Epic Crate|link=Crates Epic hat crate.png|Epic Hat Crate|link=Crates Epic Accessory Crate.png|Epic Accessory Crate|link=Crates Epic Trail Crate.png|Epic Trail Crate|link=Crates Epic Egg.png|Epic Egg|link=Eggs Omega crate.png|Omega Crate|link=Crates Omega hat crate.png|Omega Hat Crate|link=Crates Omega Accessory Crate.png|Omega Accessory Crate|link=Crates Omega Trail Crate.png|Omega Trail Crate|link=Crates Omega Egg.png|Omega Egg|link=Eggs Legendary crate.png|Legendary Crate|link=Crates Legendary hat crate.png|Legendary Hat Crate|link=Crates Legendary Accessory Crate.png|Legendary Accessory Crate|link=Crates Legendary Trail Crate.png|Legendary Trail Crate|link=Crates Legendary Egg.png|Legendary Egg|link=Eggs Mythical Crate.png|Mythical Crate|link=Crates Mythical hat crate.png|Mythical Hat Crate|link=Crates Mythical Accessory Crate.png|Mythical Accessory Crate|link=Crates Mythical Trail Crate.png|Mythical Trail Crate|link=Crates Mythical Egg.png|Mythical Egg|link=Eggs Spooky Skin Crate.png|Spooky Crate|link=Crates Spooky Hat Crate.png|Spooky Hat Crate|link=Crates Spooky Accessory Crate.png|Spooky Accessory Crate|link=Crates Spooky Trail Crate.png|Spooky Trail Crate|link=Crates Spooky Egg.png|Spooky Egg|link=Eggs Haunted Skin Crate.png|Haunted Crate|link=Crates Haunted Hat Crate.png|Haunted Hat Crate|link=Crates Haunted Accessory Crate.png|Haunted Accessory Crate|link=Crates Haunted Trail Crate.png|Haunted Trail Crate|link=Crates Haunted Egg.png|Haunted Egg|link=Eggs Jolly Hat Crate.png|Jolly Hat Crate|link=Crates Jolly Egg.png|Jolly Egg|link=Eggs Christmas Hat Crate.png|Christmas Hat Crate|link=Crates Christmas Egg.png|Christmas Egg|link=Eggs Category:Cosmetics Category:Other Information